A Great Life is a Rarity
by Galarigirl129
Summary: A heartwarming musical about love, friendship, mystery, and Sweetie Belle. Rarity must charm the perfect stallion to love her, all while figuring out his past, finishing Sweetie and her friends' dresses, and dealing with friendship issues. Will Rarity crack under the pressure, or will she succeed? What is her perfect stallion hiding?
1. Act 1

So recently, I have been following a fanfiction by the name of "Sweetie Belle's Decent Into Madness- A Musical" by Mathais Unidostres. I was promptly inspired to write my own set of nine musicals. First I will go through the mane six, and then the mane cutie mark crusaders. Anyhooves, I want to say, I am NOT trying to steal the guy's idea, he just inspired me, and I am for sure not going to be writing about insane ponies.

Act one: Generosity

Rarity sat in the Carousel Boutique; looking at plans for a future dress. Sweetie Bell and Opal were also seated and watched Rarity at her work. Sweetie was getting bored.

"Rarity, can we please do something?" Sweetie begged of Rarity. She looked away from the drawing. At first, she didn't want to, but Sweetie Belle gave her puppy eyes.

"What do you want to do, Sweetie?" Rarity sighed.

"Can we play monopoly?" She asked and ran to find it without Rarity's consent.

"I'll be waiting for you here!" Rarity called after her sister. While she waited for Sweetie Belle to return, she quickly looked at another plan. She had neatly written "for Sweetie Belle" on the design. Sweetie burst in and Rarity hid the design. Rarity helped Sweetie clear a space for the game.

"You can go first, Rarity." Sweetie insisted. Rarity smiled at her sister.

"No, no. I insist, you go first." Rarity pushed. Sweetie Belle took a horseshoe for her peice, while Rarity took a diamond. Sweetie rolled the dice and the long game began.

Sweetie ended up winning, but that was not the point to Rarity or Sweetie Belle. The point was that they both had fun with a long, grueling game. Although at times, both of them wanted to gouge their eyes out, but that simple game made the sisters happy. Rarity checked the time.

"Oh dear! Sweetie Belle, I'll go fetch us something to eat. You go ahead and clean up." Rarity offered. Sweetie was more than happy to comply. Rarity walked quickly into the kitchen ruling out many dinner options. Soon, she settled for salad. Rarity was completely aware that her sister would not be happy, but she thought about Sweetie more than her love life. Rarity sighed, she was reaching her prime, and she was ready to settle down. It was time for her to find the perfect stallion.

"Sweetie Belle!" She called.

"Coming, sis!" Sweetie squeaked back. Rarity took a seat and began to nibble the food. Sweetie took her seat and hesitantly began to eat as well. Sweetie took notice of Rarity's glumness. "Is something wrong, Rarity?" She asked. Rarity perked up.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just..." Rarity sighed. "It's just I need to start looking for a special somepony. I'm getting older, and I would like to start my own family." Rarity explained. A beat from a bass could be heard.

"Rarity, you are a beautiful mare, I am beyond confident that you can persuade somepony to date you." Sweetie promised. Music was audible. It was soft, yet it was still rock. Soon, Sweetie took a deep breath.

"The day begins

She makes herself look pure

I'll know she'll turn some heads

Of that I'm sure." Sweetie Belle sang. Rarity put her fork down. Sweetie stood from her spot.

"Now you know she's looking fine

All so divine all so sublime

She gets to work

Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?" Sweetie ran out of the house. Rarity quickly followed her.

"When they all see her come around

You know there's something here to be found

A lush beauty, like a diamond ring, of the highest Rarity.

And even more beautiful inside

Reach way down deep and I'm sue you'll find that she can bring, that little something

Called generosity." Sweetie ran to the center of town and found that the moon was out and ponies were still busy. Rarity stopped when Sweetie jumped on a box.

"So elegant as she waltzes across the room

Watch her shine now." Sweetie sang as Rarity walked across the plazza and flipped her hair.

"Her time, it will come soon

Now let's use just what we know

C'mon now let's GO GO GO

And dance the night away

Until we all have to go home.

"When they all see her come around

You know there's something here to be found

A lush beauty, like a diamond ring, of the highest Rarity.

And even more beautiful inside

Reach way down deep and I'm sure you'll find that she can bring, that little something

Called generosity." Sweetie sang happily, but she was still elegant. Rarity walked over to her sister. Sweetie jumped off the crate.

"Now come watch the moonlight reflect off her sapphire eyes

I'll stick by you forever and every single day

To forge and reinforce the bonds that tie us

Now come join me in harmony

This is the best possible thing

She'll be here waiting for you all to break out and sing." Sweetie Belle sing. The instrumental continued. Rarity shyly stepped up on the box. Sweetie excitedly pulled up another box. Rarity straightened herself and took a deep breath.

"And late at night I wonder

As I lay my head down to slumber." Rarity sang.

"I weave through time." Rarity sang while Sweetie sang

"She weaves through time."

"Like a dress on design it's true." Rarity cooned.

"Just know I could be generous to you." Rarity and Sweetie harmonized.

"When I see her come around." Sweetie started. Rarity slightly echoed with:

"When you see me come around."

"I know there's something to be found." Sweetie sang while Rarity held out "around" for a bit. The sisters joined back together.

"A lush beauty

Like a diamond ring

Of the highest Rarity." They sang loudly.

"And even more beautiful inside." Sweetie sang out. Rarity echoed her with "beautiful inside."

"Reach way down deep and help me find." Sweetie sang calmly.

"Help me find!" Rarity harmonized harshly.

"That I can bring." Sweetie cantillated.

"I can bring." Rarity added with Sweetie.

"That little something called." Sweetie sang alone.

"Generosity." The sisters harmonized with one another. Rarity smiled at Sweetie Belle. She gave her a hug.

"Thanks, sis." Rarity said under her breath. Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked home together. They ate their dinners and went off to bed. Rarity was left thinking.

"Did Sweetie Belle really mean what she sang?" She said to herfelf. She was in her pink robe and slippers. She paced around the room. "Did Sweetie Belle really imply that I am that likable, beautiful, and generous?" Rarity questioned herself. She looked I the mirror and smile. "Oh right, I am the element of generosity, and I would not allow a pony such as myself to look like a mule!" Rarity frowned. "But am I actually likable?" Rarity sighed. She then gasped. "Do my friends actually like me? Will I ever find that perfect stallion I'm looking for? And what about Sweetie's dress!" Rarity quietly cried to avoid waking Sweetie Belle up. Finally, she looked at her hair in the mirror. "What ever the situation is, I need my beauty sleep." Rarity concluded. She kicked off her slippers and removed her robe. She laid down in her bed and used her magic to bring the sheet up to her face. Sleep came natural to the white unicorn.

The featured song is Generosity feat. EileMonty, it belongs to AcoustiMandoBrony.


	2. Act 2

Act 2 - Scene 1: Anonymous

It has been a while since Sweetie and Rarity talked about Rarity wanting to have a special somepony. It's been about a week to be exact. Rarity had kept her perfect stallion in mind. Sweetie Belle, on the other hoof, was talking to to Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"So what yer sayin', is that we should help Rarity find her special somepony?" Apple Bloom inquired.

"Well why should we do it? We already tried to do that with Big Macintosh and Cheerilee, and we didn't get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo defended.

"Yeah! That's righ'!" Apple Bloom added.

"Girls, you have it all wrong. We should help Rarity out of the goodness of our hearts." Sweetie tried to convince her friends.

"Applejack says that we should do things for the good of others too, so why don't we try?" Apple Bloom concluded. Scootaloo sighed.

"Come on Scootaloo." Sweetie begged. "Please?" Scootaloo opened her wings and violently fluttered them.

"Fine. Let's go make that potion again." Scootaloo said.

"Wait! We have to do this right, we need to get Rarity to fall in love naturally." Sweetie fought.

"Sweetie is right." Apple Bloom added.

"Fine." Scootaloo sighed. The three fillies thought for a minute, until Sweetie Belle bounced up.

"I know! Blind speed dating!" Sweetie announced.

"That's a great idea!" Applebloom supported.

"Blind speed dating?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's where a mare sits on one side of a curtain, and a stallion sits on the other side. The mare asks questions about the stallion for 30 seconds, then the mare decides if she likes the stallion or not. If not, the stallion goes away and another one comes up. It's a great way to find that special somepony based on his personality rather than looks." Sweetie explained. The other two fillies jumped around the clubhouse.

"We'll build the stage and you get Rarity to come back here to Sweet Apple Acres tonight at 6. We will worry about everything else." Apple Bloom promised. Sweetie Belle waved goodbye to her friends and ran home. Somehow, Sweetie Belle managed to convince Rarity to come. Sweetie sat Rarity down and sat next her her.

"Okay girls! Start the process!" Sweetie announced.

"Sweetie, darling, you and your friends didn't have to do this." Rarity said. Before Sweetie could speak, a stallion had already started talking to Rarity. She didn't even get a word in. The stallion talked about his parents. The buzzer rang. "Next!" She immediately called. This continued for a while. Finally, Rarity broke down. She stood. A soft beat was heard.

"In my mind, worlds collide

Something inside me is gone

Still I keep going on.

In my mind, oceans divide

I don't know where I belong

But I still keep holding on and on." Rarity sang. The CMC watched Rarity in terror.

"I get by in a world with no conscience

By shutting it out and being anonymous

And the problem is you're just like me

We get by in a world with no conscience

By shutting it out and being anonymous." Rarity sang to the mystery stallion. He left and another took his spot.

"Hello, hello, hello." The CMC harmonized.

"In my mind, worlds collide

Something inside me is gone

Still I keep going on

In my mind, oceans divide

I don't know where I belong

But I still keep holding on and on." Rarity repeated.

"I get by in a world with no conscience

By shutting it out and being anonymous

And the problem is you're just like me

We get by in a world with no conscience

By shutting it out and being anonymous." She reaped to the mystery stallion.

"Hello, hello, hello." The CMC chanted again.

"Anonymous." Rarity sang.

"Hello, hello, hello." The chant broke through again.

"Is anybody out there?" Rarity asked while singing.

"Hello, hello, hello." The chant was heard again.

"I get by in a world with no conscience

I try and I try but I am anonymous

And the problem is; you're just like me

Just like me." Rarity sang to the new mystery stallion. She took a deep breath.

"I get by in a world with no conscience

By shutting it out and being anonymous

And the problem is you're just like me

We get by in a world with no conscience

By shutting it out and being anonymous." Rarity sang to the final mystery stallion. She found the other mystery stallions. She glared at them.

"Hello, hello, hello." They chanted with the CMC.

"We feel so anonymous." Rarity sang.

"Hello, hello, hello."

"We feel so anonymous."

"Hello, hello, hello." With the end of that chant, the song was over. Rarity took one last look at all the stallions and Sweetie Belle and her friends.

"Behome at 9." Rarity instructed Sweetie Belle and left. It was evident that Rarity was not pleased with the situation.

Act 2 - Scene 2: Every Storm (Runs out of Rain)

Rarity walked proudly. She needed to think. It was storming, but Rarity didn't care. She ignored the fact that her beautifully shaped mane was soaked and drooping. It was dark, mainly because of the overcast rather than the time of as; it was 8pm. She longed for her umbrella and her rain outfit, but she didn't want to walk all the way home just to get it. If she was to go home, she might as well stay there. The only reason she didn't care about the rain, was that she could let her tears fall without anypony noticing. The tears blended in with the rain on her face. Her beautifully applied eye shadow ran down her face. Soon, she let herself slump. When she noticed, she bounced back to a proud stance.

"Do not let yourself be defeated, Rarity! It was only one search. If you give up now, you'll be lonely forever." Rarity reminded herself. She found a puddle, she looked at herself and frowned. "I would love to have a special somepony." She told her reflection. The puddle splashed into her face. A carriage sped past. "You... You little inconsiderate mule!" She insulted at the carriage driver while he ran as quickly as he could down the street. "You will not insult Miss Rarity like that." Rarity slumped down again. She felt as if the whole world hated her. She didn't know where she belonged, she even hid anonymously behind most of her work. The blind speed dating made her realize that ponies tend to live life anonymously. With a deep sigh, she slowly walked down the street.

Rarity was truly alone, but she wasn't the only pony that was lonely. A tall unicorn stallion leaned against a light post. Lighting struck, and thunder rumbled. Rarity smiled, she saw how handsome he was with his blood red mane and tail. A soft yet uplifting melody was heard. She got out of her sad state, and perked up. This stallion appeared to be upset about something. She took it upon herself to make him feel better.

"Oh so you're standing there in the middle of the thunder and lightening

I know you're feeling that you just can't win, but you're trying

It's hard to keep on keeping on, when you're being pushed around

Don't even know which way is up you just keep spinning down, 'round down." Rarity sang to him. "Pushed around" echoed when she sang it. The stallion looked to Rarity with confusion.

"Every Storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain." Rarity reminded him through song. The stallion perked up.

"So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more

And walk out that door

Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns

'Cause we all have thorns

Just put your hooves up to the edge; put your face to the wind

And when you fall back down; keep on rememberin'." Rarity sang. She had picked a beautiful red rose and smelled it.

"Every Storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

And every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain." She repeated.

"It's gonna run out of pain

It's gonna run out of sting

It's gonna leave you alone

It's gonna set you free

'n' Set you free." Rarity softly sang. She sped up.

"Every Storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."

"It's gonna set you free

It's gonna run out of pain

And set you free." Rarity finished her song. The stallion was intrigued now.

"Who are you, m...miss?" He asked. Rarity gave a forced smile to hide the embarrassment she had from her soaking mane. She noticed that his mane was also soaked and flat. She shifted her smile to a genuine one.

"My name is Rarity. I own the Carousel Boutique here in Ponyville. Are you new here?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, I am. I just moved here from Canterlot. I believe I saw you at the party that Pinkie Pie threw for me." He said. Rarity dipped her head.

"Yes, I remember now..." She sighed. She perked up quickly. "Wait, you said you were from... Canterlot!?" She excitedly shouted. The stallion stepped back. Rarity blinked at him with wondering eyes.

"Yes, that's correct." He confirmed.

"And are you acquainted with the fashion industry?" Rarity asked excitedly. She stood taller.

"Why yes I..." He started, but was cut off by Rarity's shrieks of excitement.

"Please, you must tell me all about it!" She begged.

"Well, there's nothing that good. But I heard from somepony that there is a very talented fashion designer here." He thought. He put her hoof under his chin for a second, he then moved it and looked to Rarity. "You look a lot like that mare he was talking about. Rarity, right?" He said. Rarity jumped up in glee.

"Yes, yes a million times yes! I am Rarity." She confirmed. He looked at Rarity's cutie mark.

"That's an odd cutie mark for a fashion designer." He said. "Even more so for a top notch one." He inquired.

"Oh, my very special talent is not fashion, although I am an excellent fashion designer, my special talent is finding gems. I know and perfected a spell that helps me find gems. That is why a lot of my dresses contain gems." Rarity explained. She looked at the stallion's cutie mark. "I know that cutie mark from somewhere, but the colors are so different." Rarity said. The stallion smiled.

"Sadly that Hoity Toity and I have similar cutie marks. However, mine is purple and blue, it shows just how much I love color in my designs." He explained. Rarity smiled widely.

"Do you have a place to stay, Mr. uhh." Rarity said.

"Elusive." He said.

"What a beautiful name." Rarity commented. Elusive smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity." He commented.

"Just Rarity is fine." She instructed.

"Rarity, you are very kind." Elusive commented.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Rarity offered.

"Well, not yet. I had to sleep on the streets these past few days." He sighed.

"It's okay, you can come clean up at my house, I'm sure my sister would love your company too." Rarity said.

"No, it's fine, I'll be fine. What's another night?" Elusive said nervously.

"It's raining! Your mane! Oh dear, come on, Elusive. There is a place you can sleep at my house." Rarity offered.

"Fine, lead the way." Elusive said. Rarity smiled and turned.

Act 2 - Scene 3: Time that Remains

Elusive and Rarity walked home together. Elusive took a warm shower and restyled his mane. It was simple, but neat. His mane and tail ended in a slight curl. Rarity also dried and styled her mane to its usual self. Rarity cooked a meal for Elusive to eat. She also checked to see if Sweetie Belle had gone to bed or not, and she had. Finally, Rarity figured that Elusive was in Ponyville for a reason other than to meet Rarity. He is a semi-known fashion designer in Canterlot, and he would have had a place to stay regardless.

"Elusive, what happened in Canterlot that you didn't have a place to stay?" Rarity finally asked.

"Nothing, it just there were no rooms at the hotels and no houses for sale." Elusive said and avoided eye contact with Rarity.

"Now that is a lie." Rarity said. "There is always a pony willing to rent a space to a fellow pony here in Ponyville." Rarity explained.

"Well, I couldn't find one." Elusive hissed. Rarity was surprised. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to go to bed. Good night, Rarity." He said and slowly walked to his room. Rarity went off to hers. She got ready to go to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rarity woke up early and prepared an extravagant breakfast. She set the table and called Elusive and Sweetie Belle for breakfast. Sweetie would have to go to school today, so Sweetie ate quickly. When she left for school, Rarity could talk to Elusive again.

"Sleep well, Elusive?" She asked. Elusive nodded.

"Yes, thank you." He said and hooved at the table.

"About last night, did something happen in Canterlot?" Rarity begged for her question to be answered.

"No, nothing happened, I just wanted to leave the big city, a pony such as yourself could understand." Elusive tried to hide his fright in his voice.

"Actually, I have lived in Ponyville all my life." Rarity said matter-of-factly.

"Interesting..." Elusive pondered.

"Please tell me what happened." Rarity begged. Elusive sighed.

"I did something I regret back in Canterlot, and all I can say is..." Elusive said and a song began.

"Don't do as I have done

Win where I have lost

Have where I have none

Don't let your demons drive

They'll just steer you wrong

You won't get out alive

Because you can't unlive the pain

You can't rewind to yesterday

You might never find your place

In the time that remains

So if tomorrow never comes

From living fast and dying young

I hope the best is yet to come

In the time that remains for you.

Don't get me wrong

The mistakes I've made along the way

Made me who I am today

The time is gonna come

You will wake up and realize

Just how fast your life goes by.

Because you can't unlive the pain

You can't rewind to yesterday

You might never find your place

In the time that remains

So if tomorrow never comes

From living fast and dying young

I hope the best is yet to come

In the time that remains for you.

Because you can't unlive the pain

You can't rewind to yesterday

You might never find your place

In the time that remains

So if tomorrow never comes

From living fast and dying young

I hope the best is yet to come

In the time that remains for you.

The time that remains for you

For you

The time that remains

The time that remains." Elusive sang to Rarity. His voice was beautiful. This left Rarity even more confused.

"I'm sorry, Rarity, but I just can't talk about my life back in Canterlot. I hope you understand." He said. He stood from the table. "If you excuse me, I need to think." He said and walked away. Rarity watched him walk away. She sat amazed at the table.

* * *

The songs I used in this act were Anonymous by Three Days Grace, Every Storm (Runs out of Rain) by Gary Allan, and Time That Remains byt Three Days Grace. The songs belong to the original owners.


	3. Act 3

Act 3 Scene 1: Honesty

Rarity thought about Elusive for a long time. She knew she needed to talk to him and figure out what that stallion was hiding. She could only guess about his life back in Canterlot. It was puzzling to her why he moved to Ponyville when he was successful back in Canterlot. Ponies dreamed of having their fashion business in the big city of Canterlot, not the small town of Ponyville in the shadow of Canterlot. Everything about Elusive puzzled Rarity. She desperately wanted to be his friend. Rarity wanted to see his designs. However, there was no way for Rarity to get Elusive to trust her.

Rarity tried to work on her dresses, especially the one she wanted to surprise Sweetie Belle with for her birthday. She then thought about her friends. With a deep sigh, Rarity decided to make her sister's friends dresses as well. She took out two more filly design templates.

"Apple Bloom is a lot like her sister, but she also is fine with more ostentatious dresses, but Scootaloo is like a miniature characterture of Rainbow Dash." Rarity sighed as she drew a first draft of Apple Bloom's dress. Once she finished with Apple Bloom's, she drew Scootaloo's. Rarity took the three designs in her magic and inspected them carefully. She smiled and hurriedly walked to Elusive's room. She gently knocked on his door, calling out to him.

"Come in." He responded humbly. Rarity opened the door and set the drawings on his table.

"These are rough drafts of my sister's and her friends' dresses that I am surprising them with. Would you mind taking a look at them for me?" Rarity asked. Elusive nodded.

"Of course." He said. He stood and inspected the designs carefully. "Maybe add some frills to your sister's dress and they are perfect." Elusive said. Rarity smiled.

"So, what happened in Canterlot?" She asked. Elusive frowned.

"Nothing, I already told you that I wanted to be in Ponyville rather than Canterlot." He said. A soft piano was heard. Elusive started to push Rarity out, but she planted her hooves in the ground and rotated on her hind hooves. Elusive stepped back. Rarity gave an annoyed look to Elusive, who was avoiding any and all eye contact.

"If you search for tenderness

It isn't hard to find

You can have the love you need to live

But if you look for truthfulness

You might just as well be blind

It always seems to be so hard to give." Rarity sang flowingly she stepped closer to Elusive and he stepped back from her until he was against a wall.

"Honesty is such a lonely word

Everyone is so untrue

Honesty is hardly ever heard

And mostly what I need from you." She sang. Elusive stood on his hind legs, but Rarity turned from him and walked forward a few steps before she turned back to him. Elusive returned to all of his legs.

"I can always find someone

To say they sympathize

If I wear my heart out on my hoof

But I don't want some pretty face

To tell me pretty lies

All I want is someone to believe." She sang with a snooty look on her face. She cleared it up.

"Honesty is such a lonely word

Everyone is so untrue

Honesty is hardly ever heard

And mostly what I need from you

I can find a lover

I can find a friend

I can have security

Until the bitter end

Anyone can comfort me

With promises again

I know, I know." Rarity reminded him. Elusive finally made eye contact with her.

"When I'm deep inside of me

Don't be too concerned

I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone

But when I want sincerity

Tell me where else can I turn

Cause you're the one that I depend upon

Honesty is such a lonely word

Everyone is so untrue

Honesty is hardly ever heard

And mostly what I need from you." Rarity finished the song. Elusive ducked his head.

"I'm sorry Rarity. I really wish I could tell you...but..." Elusive started. Rarity nodded and left him alone. She took the designs with her and added the frills to Sweetie's dress and hid the designs just in time for Sweetie Belle to run in the house.

"Rarity!" Sweetie chanted when she saw her. Rarity smiled and looked to her.

"Hello, Sweetie Belle, how was school?" Rarity politely asked.

"It went great! Scootaloo and Applebloom..." Sweetie rambled on. Rarity listened intently.

"That's nice, Sweetie Belle, I'm glad you had a great day at school, but I need to go make dinner for you and Mr. Elusive." Rarity said softly.

"Can I help?" Sweetie asked. Rarity gritted her teeth, but quickly forced it into a smile.

"Sure." Rarity said and began to walk to the kitchen. Sweetie quickly followed. Rarity made a wonderful stew. She made sure to have Sweetie do enough simple tasks so it simulated Sweetie Belle helping Rarity. Rarity called Elusive for the meal. He took his spot.

"Thank you, Rarity." He said and began to eat the stew. His eyes widened at the taste. "This is wonderful!" He complimented.

"I helped!" Sweetie announced loudly. Rarity shushed her.

"Then you are a very good cook." Elusive said with a smile. He returned his gaze to Rarity. "I apologize for my actions earlier. They deserve an explanation." Elusive said. Rarity nodded.

"A time and a place for everything." She said. Though her statement was vague, she hoped that Elusive understood what she meant. Elusive gave a slight nod. Sweetie was too busy enjoying her stew to notice. Rarity had a victory. She was able to talk about Elusive's past finally.

Act 3 - Scene 2: Happiness

After diner, the three unicorns pitched in and cleaned up. Afterwards, Rarity told Sweetie Belle to go play and she followed Elusive to his room. They made sure the door was shut and locked. Rarity sat down.

"So tell me about why you are here." Rarity said.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said. Rarity gritted her teeth.

"Then what about your actions?" She hissed.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said. Rarity glared at Elusive.

"You know, it's hard to trust somepony when they hide their life from you." Rarity said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Elusive half-yelled at Rarity. She was taken aghast by his outburst. "I'm sorry, Rarity, but please stop badgering about by past. I came here to escape it. Maybe I will tell you one day. You understand, don't you?" Elusive explained. Rarity nodded slowly.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Rarity said quietly. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel well." Rarity lied and hurried off to her bedroom. She silently cried. Meanwhile, Elusive buried his face in his hooves. He found his near-empty saddle bag and took out bits. He quietly walked out of the house and to the local bar. He got and paid for a drink. A beer to be exact. He drank the beer with maudlin.

"I reach out when I have a confession

I reach out in desperation

I reach out when no one is listening

So I go looking for the next best thing." Elusive sang to himself.

"Happiness straight from the bottle

When real life's too hard to swallow

Happiness straight from the bottle

When real life's too hard to swallow." He sang levitating his beer bottle this way and that.

"I feel them judging on me for their own pleasure

If they really knew they'd know better

That I'm the one who caves under pressure

When desperate times call for desperate measures." His voice carried. He tried his best not to think of his past, but it caught up to him and he was scared.

"Happiness straight from the bottle

When real life's too hard to swallow

Happiness straight from the bottle

When real life's too hard to swallow." He repeated. He took a drink.

"I know there's got to be some peace in me

But I can't find it

I get so sick of looking." Elusive sang straight from the heart.

"Happiness straight from the bottle

When real life's too hard to swallow

Happiness straight from the bottle

When real life's too hard to swallow." He repeated one last time.

"Too hard to swallow." He echoed himself. The night dragged on. Once he spent all the bits he had, he stumbled back home and quietly went to bed. Elusive was extra careful to not wake Sweetie Belle or Rarity.

* * *

The songs used in this act were Honesty by Billy Joel and Happiness from Three Days Grace. The songs belong to their original owners.


	4. Act 4

Act 4 - Scene 1: One X

Elusive pushed himself out of bed, made himself presentable and forced himself to make Rarity and Sweetie Belle breakfast before they woke up. Elusive made muffins and set them out. It wasn't long until Sweetie Belle ran to the kitchen and ate a muffin. Rarity soon followed.

"Good morning, Elusive." Rarity groaned. Her mane was still a mess, but she smelled the aroma of muffins and she had to eat one. Rarity picked a muffin up with her magic.

"Morning, Rarity." Elusive responded quietly. Elusive was not hungry, but he forced himself to eat one anyway. He didn't want to let Rarity and her sister know what he was up to last night. Sweetie got ready for school and left in a hurry.

"I know where you went last night and I'm not happy." Rarity hissed at Elusive.

"Rarity... I..." He started.

"Do you just drink away your problems every night?" Rarity scolded.

"No..." Elusive tried to talk again.

"It's a no wonder why you don't have a home!" Rarity yelled.

"Rarity, would it..." Elusive began again.

"You're a no good, rotten stal..." Rarity started, but the roles reversed. Elusive interrupted her.

"Would it make it up to you if I told you about my life back in Canterlot?" Elusive finally was able to say. That shut Rarity up. "Come on." He said. The two unicorns began to walk to Elusive's room. They were the only ponies home, so they didn't bother shutting the door behind him. Elusive dug into his saddle bag and pulled out a small red gem.

"What a beautiful ruby!" Rarity exclaimed.

"No, Rarity. Looks are deceiving." Elusive reminded Rarity. Rarity looked puzzled.

"Do you think about

Everything you've been through?

You never thought you'd be so depressed

Are you wondering

Is it life or death

Do you think that there's no one like you?" Elusive carefully sang to Rarity. Rarity sat and watched Elusive.

"We are

We are

We are

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

The life I think about

Is so much better than this

I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess

I'm sick of wondering

Is it life or death

I need to figure out who's behind me

We are

We are

We are

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

The life I think about

Is so much better than this

I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess

I'm sick of wondering

Is it life or death?

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd (Crowd)

(We stand) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd (We Stand)

We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd

(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd

(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd." Elusive sang straight through.

"What in the hay are you talking about?" Rarity finally asked.

"I'm saying that this ruby was an important part of my life. I can't go into detail, Rarity, but what I can say it that I was involved in things that I wish I could forget." Elusive said. "Maybe one day I will be able to tell you, but for now, me not telling you everything is part of your safety. Can you live with that?"

"So you're not really a fashion designer..." Rarity sighed.

"No, I'm still a fashion designer, a damn good one at that." He retaliated. Rarity began to cast a levitation spell. "RARITY! NO!" He yelled out in a panic. Rarity quickly stopped the magic.

"What?" She blindly asked.

"Please, don't ask questions." Elusive tried to convince. Rarity charged an aura on her horn.

"Tell me why, or I will levitate it." She threatened. Elusive's face morphed into a look of pure terror.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you will tell no ONE else ever. Okay?" He asked. Rarity nodded. "This ruby contains a high amount of magical energy. I have been tasked with guarding it, but that was a huge mistake. I came to Ponyville to try and hide the horrid past I have. This ruby is the only one like it, and I can't let it be used for bad." Elusive said. Rarity though for a moment.

"Can I see it a moment? I have an idea to disguise it." She promised. Elusive hesitantly passed it to Rarity. She took it with her mouth and instructed Elusive to follow her. Rarity hurried to her studio and found the materials to make an ornate necklace to disguise the ruby. It took her a while, she made sure not to use any magic, she even needed Elusive to help. Finally, she finished as Sweetie Belle was returning home. She rushed to the door while Elusive hid the ruby back in his room.

"Hi Rarity!" Sweetie cooed.

"Hello, Sweetie, how was school?" She asked.

"Good! Can Scootaloo sleep over?" She begged.

"What about Apple Bloom?"

"She has to help with the farm." She said. "So please?" Rarity smiled.

"That's fine." She said. Sweetie quickly hugged Rarity and turned back to the front door. In came Scootaloo. Rarity chuckled at the filly's behavior. Rarity let the girls play and she returned to Elusive.

Scene 2 - Can you feel the love tonight?

They talked for a while, mostly about fashion, which reminded Rarity about a dress she needed to finish by tomorrow. She quickly jumped up.

"I need to finish a dress by tomorrow." She said.

"Let me help you, to make up for my behavior." Elusive offered. Rarity accepted and they hurried to Rarity's studio. Together they worked on the dress. It wasn't a very complicated dress, but with Elusive's help, they could finish it much faster. This gave Rarity a grand idea. To make a dress that had both her style and Elusive's.

After they finished the current dress, Rarity pitched the idea for another dress. Elusive, being the fashion designer that he is, agreed to it. They worked hard while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo played together. At one point, the fillies wanted to see what they were doing. Sweetie gently pushed the door open enough to let them both see through. What they saw was the two unicorns standing side by side and looking at awe at the beginning of their creation. Suddenly, a breeze came through the open window and blew some of Rarity's future plans. In a haste, Rarity went to pick some papers up with her mouth, and so did Elusive. They butted heads. They both stood up and turned away, both blushing harshly. Rarity blindly shut the window behind her. Elusive quickly picked up the plans with his magic and turned back to the dress. Rarity soon followed suit and looked long and hard at the dress. Suddenly, Elusive couldn't hold his laugh back anymore. He started to laugh, which made Rarity join in. The fillies smiled at the two and back out from the door.

"You know what this means, Scootaloo?" Sweetie asked.

"What?" Scootaloo asked. A soft sound of percussion filled the air.

"I can see what's happening." Sweetie sang softly as she turned away from her sister's studio. Scootaloo promptly followed.

"What?" She asked, not understanding what Sweetie Belle was talking about.

"And they don't have a clue." Sweetie added while leading her confused friend to her bedroom.

"Who?" Scootaloo begged for an answer.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,

Rarity replaced me." Sweetie finally somewhat explained.

"Oh." Scootaloo sighed. Sweetie Belle shut the door behind her friend.

"The sweet caress of twilight." She sang and emphasized caress by swinging her head which made her mane bounce and she added a slight skip to her walk.

"There's magic everywhere." She said and managed to produce of few sparks of magic from her horn. She jumped on to her bed.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere." She sang and stretched out in a mock seductive manner and rolled back onto the stomach.

"Disaster's in the air." She sang with anger. A disembodied voice began to be heard.

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things." Elusive and Rarity had both gone to their separate rooms. Elusive was sitting on his bed with his face in his hooves, but he soon stood up and looked at the ruby he had made into a necklace with Rarity.

"So many things to tell her,

But how to make her see

The truth about my past, impossible,

She'd turn away from me." He sang sadly while he stared intently at the ruby. Rarity was pacing in her room.

"He's holding back, he's hiding,

But what, I can't decide.

Why won't he be the pony I know he is?

The pony I see inside?" She questioned. The soloist pony was now joined by an entire chorus of ponies.

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things." Rarity had stopped her pacing and looked at herself in the mirror. In the mirror was a reflection of Elusive standing next to her. Elusive stood in front of his window and looked out it. Faintly, was a reflection of Rarity looking straight at him.

"Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the nights uncertainties

Love is where they are." Elusive and Rarity sang together, even though they were in separate rooms.

"And if he feel the love tonight

In the way I do." Rarity sang softly.

"It's enough for this restless wanderer." Elusive got his part in.

"Just to be with you." The sang in perfect harmony. Rarity flopped down on her bed and sighed in frustration. She wanted Elusive to understand that she had fallen for him. Elusive put his ruby back and sat down on his bed again. He desperately wanted Rarity to know that he thought she was the most beautiful pony in Equestria, but he was afraid that the truth of his past would terrify her away from him. He couldn't tell her what he had done back in Canterlot.

Scene 3 - Ol' Red

Elsewhere, a pony was sitting in a jail cell. He was alone, his coat was a dull red. His mane was a dull blue. His mane was currently flat and undone, since there was no motive for him to do anything. He was in for life. He killed another pony, but the stallion deserved it. Sure, he had killed plenty of ponies before, but he made one fateful mistake. He let one pony see, and that pony was a pony he believed he could trust. Obviously he was wrong.

"Shade Crown." A stallion said. The pony on the cell turned his head slightly to see who it was.

"Yes?" He asked harshly.

"Are you hungry?" The other stallion asked. The pony who must be Shade Crown shook his head. The stallion moved on. After he was out of earshot, Shade Crown stood and took a deep breath.

"Well I caught my mare with another pony

And it cost me ninety nine

On a prison farm in Hoofsburg

Close to the Ev'free line

Well I've been here for two long years

I finally made the warden my friend

And so he sentenced me to a life of ease

Taking care of Ol' Red." He sang. At the last line, he quickly moved his head to face the bars and in the dark dungeon, a pony could swear that his red eyes glowed.

"Now Ol' Red, he's the damnedest dog that I've ever seen

Got a nose that could smell a two day trail

He's a four legged tracking machine.

You can consider yourself mighty luck

To get past the gator and the quicksand beds

But all these years that I've been here

Ain't nopony got past Red." He threatened the air.

"And the warden sang

Come on somepony

Why don't you run?" He asked and picked up his head.

"Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun

Get my lantern

Get my gun

Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes." Shade Crown dipped his head back down and gave an evil smile.

"Well I paid off the guard and I slipped out a letter

To my cousin up in Manehattan

Oh and he brought down a blue tick hound

She was pretty as she could be

Well they penned her up in the swampland

'Bout a mile just south of the gate

And I'd take Ol' Red for his evening run

I'd just drop him off and wait." He sang as the unicorn somehow managed to get the magic brace off his horn. He lifted a key from behind his bed and smiled at it.

"And the warden sang

Come on somepony

Why don't you run?

Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun

Get my lantern

Get my gun

Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes." Shade Crown Repeated as he unlocked his cell door. When he got it open, he dropped the key in excitement. He quickly got out.

"Now Ol' Red got used to seeing

His lady every night

And so I kept him away for three or four days

And waited till the time got right

Well I made my run with the evenin' sun

And I smiled when I heard 'em let Red out

'Cause I was headed North to Manehatten

And Ol' Red was headed south." He sang as he was running away from the prison. He was close to an uncontrollable laughter that he fooled the dog.

"And the warden sang

Come on somepony

Why don't you run?

Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun

Get my lantern

Get my gun

Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes." Shade Crown repeated for the last time. He stopped to look at the prison one more time.

"Now there'll be red haired blue tick hounds all in the south

Love got me in here, and love got me out." He finished the song and turned to run away from the prison and he vowed he would never see that place again.

* * *

I used more of a variety in this one, this time the songs I used were One X by Three Days Grace, Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from THe Lion King, and Ol' Red by Blake Shelton. The songs belong to their original owners.


	5. Act 5

"Oh my, where did you get this fabric?" He asked. Rarity quickly turned.

"They made it for me!" Rarity squeaked. Rarity went back to admiring her newly acquired fabric. Act 5 Scene 1 - Find a Style

Rarity and Elusive were working on a set of dresses and vests for a fashion show they had gotten to be the main designers. They had been working under an alias named Bedazzled Color. This was their big reveal. Lately, Rarity had been working with her friends to patch up differences, but by no means did she feel like they weren't using her. This particular day, Rarity kept glancing at Elusive.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just... It's just your mane, your style. It does not match your personality." Rarity finally admitted.

"Are you saying you don't like my mane?" Elusive questioned.

"No! No, not at all. I just think that it would look better on somepony else." Rarity said. She inspected his mane again.

"So you don't like my mane." Elusive concluded.

"Elusive, you know I don't mean that." Rarity sighed. "Can you please let me fix it?" Rarity begged. Elusive dipped his head down and sighed.

"Fine." He grunted. Rarity smiled and pulled quickly cleared their things to the sides of the room with her magic. She pulled out a chair and sat Elusive down in it.

"Now 'Lusive, my dear, I cannot express my delight

It's abundantly clear

That somewhere in here

Is the style that will suit you just right." Rarity sang.

"I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules

It's of utmost important

That the style you give

Is something that's sexy and cool." Elusive sang.

"Sexy, cool, okay..." Rarity sighed.

"I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see." Rarity went back to singing. She had pulled out a book and looked through it.

"I need something real sharp like a dagger to stay up with me." Elusive reminded her. Rarity glared at him for a moment, but her eyes widened.

"Sure, how 'bout this one here?

It's fabbie and wabbie and sharp as can be." Rarity offered, pointing to a puffy hair style.

"Fabbie? Wabbie? Have you even met me?" Elusive sighed.

"'Lusive, have faith

You see, I will bet you

That somewhere in here is the style that will get you."

"Come on, there has to be one." Rarity said and began flipping through pages.

"I know, but can I just keep this?" Elusive asked.

"Here, how about this one? It matches you perfectly and it fits your personality. Don't you think it's great too 'Lusive?" Rarity said while showing Elusive a curly hair style.

"Pass." He responded. Rarity sighed and looked at the book again.

"There are so many wonderful choices for you to decide

There are fluffy and straight

That are all the rage." Rarity sang while she was flipping through the book again.

"Fluffy or straight? Too common." Elusive pointed out.

"That is true, but I can make it look simply amazing on you, my dear. Unless you don't like it." Rarity sighed.

"That's it, I'll just keep this." Elusive said and stared to stand, but Rarity pushed him back down.

"Wait! There must be a style

That will fit the ticket

How 'bout this one here, or maybe this one here?" Rarity said pointing to two different hair styles.

"More fashionable." Elusive said while he pointed to one.

"Fashionable, yes." Rarity said while she stared intently at the one Elusive pointed at.

"I've got the perfect one, Elusive.

Check out this redraw of your favorite!" Rarity said and showed Elusive a quick sketch of a new style. Elusive frowned.

"There's no difference." Elusive pointed out.

"Oh, yes it's different. See? It's right there." Rarity said and pointed at a small difference.

"... Yeah. So like I was saying." Elusive shifted and stood from the chair and put a hoof around Rarity.

"Rarity, pal, this won't cut it.

I need a style to fit me

Something perfect, something sexy

With perfection that calls out 'sexy'!" Elusive pointed out.

"I'm sensing you want a style that is sexy." Rarity said. Elusive put his hoof the ground.

"Ya think?" He said sarcastically.

"I can find plenty of wonderful styles that can be sexy

Like sweet Big Macintosh's or similar to Prince Blueblood." Rarity said, slightly in shock that she actually referenced Prince Blueblood's mane style.

"Better, but diff'rent." Elusive pushed for the unique factor. Rarity thought for a moment.

"I see. How 'bout this one, or this one, or maybe this?

There are so many wonderful styles the likes of that

You can look like an eagle

You can be quite regale

Or perhaps you need to look like a dark, mysterious bat." Rarity offered, showing different Elusive many different styles for his mane.

"Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. Elusive said, picking up a few with his magic.

"So many choices and such riches aplenty." Elusive said.

"Not a bad problem to have if you ask me." Rarity said. Elusive ignored her.

"This one would be awesome, but that one I'm digging too

Do you have something like a mix of these two?" Elusive asked excitedly. Rarity looked at them and gave a surprised look.

"No." She flatly said.

"I refuse to put these two styles into one, I just won't." Rarity sang.

"Come on, Rarity, please." He begged through song, Rarity shook her head. He suddenly gasped.

"I got it! It's great! I know what to do!

I know what style is best!

Mix this one with curls and maybe a little trim

That will be just perfect for me." Elusive sang as he quickly drew out the style he thought of. Rarity looked at it frown.

"You will look silly, I will never do that." Rarity said.

"Come on Rarity, it's my mane after all." Elusive said. Rarity shook her head again.

"I have a better solution." Rarity insisted.

"Rarity,

What are you doing, oh please tell me." Elusive begged.

"I have an idea that works." They both sang, picturing two completely different styles.

"I know my mane will be the best mane in town." Elusive sang.

"Oh, I'll craft the mane" they both sang.

"And I won't..." Rarity sang and Elusive joined in.

"Stop!" They sang together. Rarity with more excitement and Elusive was terrified of what Rarity would do.

"Rarity, what are you going to do?" Elusive asked nervously.

"Just sit tight, darling. You'll look perfect, trust me." Rarity promised. She hurried off and searched for scissors, which she hastily found. Elusive glared at the scissors that threatened his mane. First, Rarity lifted Elusive's tail with her magic. Then she opened the scissors and sliced his tail, which made him squeal in freight.

"My tail!" He panicked.

"It's okay, look, it looks simply amazing." Rarity said. Elusive nervously looked at his tail. After he saw it, he smiled.

"You're right, it looks great." Elusive agreed. Rarity smiled. It took her a good thirty minutes to fix up Elusive's mane. It was a messy looking style. His mane on the top of his head sprawled out while the bottom just went wherever. It matched who he was, a random, sporadic yet fashionable stallion.

"See, you worried for nothing." Rarity said. Elusive smiled back at Rarity.

"I really should trust you more." Elusive said and stood. He looked into Rarity's eyes and smiled. Rarity smiled back. Suddenly, Rarity looked over to their latest project.

"We should get this dress done, fashion the fashion show is coming up and we simply must hurry." Rarity said. Elusive nodded and picked up some material.

Act 2: Somebody Wishes They Were You

Rarity, Elusive, and Sweetie Belle became like a little family. Elusive and Rarity had forgotten about finding Elusive a home for his own, rather he felt just like the family. Rarity had even written to her parents about him. Rarity and Elusive were down in the Carousel Boutique helping a pony find the perfect party dress for her. Eventually, they were successful and had a new dress made for her. It was a simple one, but she looked simply divine. Sweetie had just come home from school. She looked a little down.

"Is something wrong, Sweetie?" Elusive asked.

"Everypony is making fun of me." She cried. Elusive immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to Sweetie Belle. Rarity also walked over to her and stood near her.

"What for? I can't imagine anypony making fun of a sweet, beautiful, and talented young unicorn like you." Elusive said.

"That's exactly it, Elusive, I'm talentless. I have no cutie mark. I'll be a blank flank forever!" She cried again, her face was drenched with tears.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle. You don't need a cutie mark to be special."

"That's what a cutie mark is, your special talent."

"You will find your talent, everypony does."

"Except me and my friends." Sweetie basically screamed at Elusive.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity snapped. Elusive shot a glare at Rarity and mouthed "I got it" to her.

"Young filly, you're special in many ponies' hearts." Elusive tried to calm Sweetie down.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Well, mine and Rarity's for a start. Your friends value you. Your mother and father, and all of Rarity's friends. You are one special pony." Elusive said to her. This seemed to calm Sweetie down a little bit.

"Paralyzed and you don't know why

Feeling like somebody's foal

Try to find some peace of mind

Maybe you're hiding the truth

Thought it'd be better in a world so cold

But I want to tell you what I've been told" Elusive sang and sat Sweetie down next to him.

"Life ain't that bad,

Look what you have

When the highs aren't so high

Just do what you can

A world you can change

And a life you choose

'Cause somewhere out there

Somepony wishes they were you" Elusive comforted Sweetie. She looked into Elusive's eyes with tears. Rarity brought her sister a handkerchief.

"In your eyes I see the fight

Of somepony with nothing to lose

Change alone's not set in stone

'Cause I see a lot left in you

Thought it'd be better in a world so cold

But I want to tell you what I've been told" Rarity took over the song. Rarity sat on the other side of Sweetie Belle and wiped away the tears. She looked at Elusive when she finished the verse and winked at him.

"Life ain't that bad,

Look what you have

When the highs aren't so high

Just do what you can

A world you can change

And a life you choose

'Cause somewhere out there

Somepony wishes they were you." She reminded her sister. Rarity and Elusive stood and lifed Sweetie Belle up with their magic.

"Live for it,

Go for it

I know that you want it

Life is good." Elusive took his turn.

"Run for it,

Try for it

Live for it,

Die for it

It's the only shot you have" Rarity sang. A smile drew across Sweetie's face.

"Life ain't that bad,

Look what you have

When the highs aren't so high

Just do what you can

A world you can change

And a life you choose

'Cause somewhere out there

Somepony wishes they were you." Rarity and Elusive sang in harmony.

"Cause somewhere out there

Somepony wishes they were you." Elusive started.

"'Cause somewhere out there

Somepony wishes they were you." Rarity completed the song. They set Sweetie down gently. She immediately pulled her sister and Elusive into a hug and thanked them both profusely, to which they both told her it was no problem. The little family time was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a sigh, Rarity headed to the door.

"I got it." She said. She opened the door with her magic; she saw Rainbow and Fluttershy with their wings open, blocking her view into the outside.

"Rarity, hello!" Fluttershy said.

"We are so sorry, Rarity." Rainbow said. Pinkie jumped onto Rainbow's back.

"Yeah, we are so so so sorry! You are so generous to us, and all we do for you is take!" Pinkie said.

"So, we made you something." Rainbow took over. Rarity looked at them with confusion. Pinkie Pie jumped off the back of Rainbow Dash and she and Fluttershy stepped aside, and before Rarity's eyes were a few bolts of a fabric that the pattern seemed to move. Adoringly, Rarity walked to it and felt the fabric.

"It's, silk." She said.

"Do you not like it?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight gave Rarity a smile. Rarity looked at it one more time before she let go of the piece she had in her hoof. She lifted her chin and faced away from it. She took two steps forward.

"No, I do not." She said. Applejack sighed.

"Darn it, Rarity, you can't play 'I don't like it, I love it' thing on us again." Applejack said. Rarity faced back and smiled.

"Well, I do love it." Rarity said and returned to the fabric. "How did you make the pattern swirl like this?" She asked. The movements were subtle, but elegant.

"It's an old fashion spell that used to be casted hundreds of years ago; I think it's time for it to be back in fashion." Twilight said.

"Oh, I just have the most perfect idea!" She said and counted the amount of bolts her friends had made for her. At this point, Elusive also emerged from the house with Sweetie Belle in tow.

"So you'll forgive us... Again?" Applejack asked.

"Only if you model for me in Manehattan." Rarity said. The others agreed, even Applejack, who hates dresses about as much as rodents in her farm. "I will start as soon as I can!" Rarity announced. After a few minutes of celebrating, Rarity and Elusive got the bolts of fabric inside.

"I'm going to Scootaloo's!" Sweetie announced. Rarity agreed to her sister's want.

"Well, at least we got our last five models and dresses." Elusive said.

"Not just that, we have more than enough to touch up Sweetie Belle's, Scootaloo's, and Apple Bloom's dresses." Rarity said. Elusive nodded. They both quickly went up to their studio and began to draw out new dresses.

* * *

The songs I used were Find a Pet rewritten, we all know who wrote the original -ahem- Daniel Ingram -Ahem- and Somebody Wishes They Were You by Adelitas Way. The songs belong to their original owners.


	6. Act 6

Act 6 - Scene 1: You'll be in my Heart.

Elusive and Rarity were working hard on their newest dress. They would leave for Manehattan that day. They knew that they would be able to finish the dressed in Manehattan. The bell rang. Rarity gritted her teeth and turned, but Elusive stopped her.

"I'll get it." He said and trotted to the door. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and mag-" He said, but stopped before he could finish when he noticed that nopony was there. Slightly confused, he looked around. Eventually he found a lone letter addressed to him. He picked it up with his magic and read the contents. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk.

"Oh no..." He said and repeated it several times. He dropped the letter and backed away from it. He couldn't comprehend what he read. After a few minutes of him panicking, he was able to step back to the letter and reread it, this time without the shock. "I-I have to tell Rarity." He muttered to himself. He held the latter with his mouth and walked back to Rarity with tears in his eyes. Rarity noticed this.

"Elusive? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Rarity asked. Elusive shuck his head and lifted the letter out of his mouth.

"I have to go back to Canterlot." He said. Rarity walked up to him.

"Do you need me to help you out?" Rarity asked.

"No Rarity, it has to do with the ruby." Elusive said and it fell completely silent. Not even Opal made a sound. A tear rolled down her eye. Elusive lifted his hoof for a moment, but set it back down.

"Come stop you're crying,

It'll be alright.

Just take my hoof,

Hold it tight." Elusive softly sang to Rarity. He wiped her tears away then out his hoof around her neck.

"I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry." Elusive continued and moved his hoof from her neck to her chin and lifted it for a moment before he hugged her again.

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My hooves will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry." Elusive did his best to comfort the weeping Rarity, but to no avail. She knew the implications of this.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always." Elusive sang to Rarity. He didn't really leave her side. Somehow, Rarity was able to stop crying.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all." Rarity took over the song.

"And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more." Rarity shared her feelings with Elusive. They broke up the elongated hug.

"Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?" Elusive sang boldly. He stepped past Rarity. Rarity turned around.

"What do they know?" Rarity echoed.

"We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time." Rarity and Elusive sang together.

"I know." Elusive added. He turned back to Rarity.

"When destiny calls you

You must be strong." Elusive continued.

"You gotta be strong!" Rarity echoed again.

"I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more." Elusive finished the verse. He turned back to Rarity.

"Oh, you'll be in my heart." Elusive sang.

"You'll be here in my heart." Rarity sang back to Elusive acting as an echo.

"No matter what they say." Elusive proceeded.

"I'll be here with you." Rarity echoed again.

"You'll be here in my heart." Elusive sang.

"I'll be there." Rarity echoed again.

"Always

Always

I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always,

Always and always." Elusive sang while holding Rarity close.

"Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder." The duo sang in Harmony with one another.

"I'll be there always." Elusive finished the song. Rarity fell apart again. Elusive gently stroked her mane and let himself cry too.

"Don't leave me. Please." Rarity begged. "I know this is selfish of me..." She cried.

"Hush, Rarity. I'll be okay." Elusive promised. Rarity didn't respond. Eventually, Elusive pushed her back slightly. "Rarity, you are a strong mare. I'll be okay."

"Promise you'll come back okay?" Rarity asked.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise I'll be back." Elusive said.

"I-Elusive. I-" Rarity had trouble finding her words.

"Quite now, Rarity. Let's not ruin this moment." Elusive whispered and ran his hoof through Rarity's mane. After a few minutes of nothing but Rarity's sobs, Elusive pulled away. "I have to pack; I'll take the next train to Canterlot." Elusive said. Rarity nodded.

"Let me help." Rarity insisted. Elusive nodded. Together, they packed a few things for Elusive like bits, a little bit of clothes and the letter itself into a saddle bag. Elusive wore the pendant around his neck. Rarity lifted it with her hoof. Elusive pushed her hoof away and gave her a hug.

"Let's go." Elusive insisted. Rarity nodded. Rarity used her magic to set Elusive's bag on his back. They walked to the train station slowly, they had more than enough time to get there and make the train. They stayed silent, just wanting to cherish the moments together. When they finally got there, they were able to sit down for a moment. The train finally arrived and they hugged until the conductor yelled at them to get on board or leave. Elusive quickly gave Rarity a semi-long kiss. She was surprised.

"This is just in case I never come back." Elusive said and walked on the train. He gave a quick look back and waved at Rarity. She waved until the train was out of sight, and even then some. Eventually, she returned home and threw herself on her bed and sobbed like a young filly.

Act 2 - Scene 2: In Time

Rarity has been wallowing in her sadness since Elusive left. Sweetie was afraid to make her cry more, so she avoided her. Eventually, she was getting sick of Rarity's wails, so she decided to go get Scootaloo and head to Apple Bloom's house. Sweetie Belle took up all the nerve she had and knocked on the door loud enough so Rarity could hear it.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed. Sweetie ignored this and pushed the door open.

"I'm going to Sweet Apple Acres." She said.

"Fine, do whatever. Don't be like your older sister and wallow in her pity!" Rarity cried. Sweetie backed out of the room and pulled the door back shut. Sweetie galloped to Scootaloo's and knocked the door.

"Oh, hey Sweetie, whatcha doing here?" Scootaloo asked.

"My sister is a mess; I came to get away for a while. Wanna go to Sweet Apple Acres?" Sweetie asked.

"Sure, let's go." Scootaloo said a while she put her helmet on and pulled her scooter out from behind a wall. She hooked up the wagon to it and pulled it outside. Sweetie Belle climbed inside and put on her helmet.

"Ready, Scootaloo!" She cried. Scootaloo positioned herself on the scooter and rested her front hooves on the handle bars. She took a breath and opened her tiny wings. In another second she was off. She took her friend across town, making sure to hit jumps and terrorize the town ponies. Eventually, the two made it to Sweet Apple Acres. Scootaloo parked her scooter and set her helmet on the handles and Sweetie put hers in the wagon. They quickly went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Applejack! Go get the door for your granny!" Granny Smith yelled. The door opened soon after.

"Hello, girls, lookin' fer Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, can she come and play?" Sweetie asked.

"Sure, but it's such a random time. What brings ya here?" Applejack questioned. Sweetie Belle sighed loudly.

"Rarity is crying worse than I have as a much younger filly." She sighed.

"Ah'll go an' see if she's okay." Applejack sighed. "In the meantime..." She started and turned her head to the stairs. "Apple Bloom! Pure friends are here!" She yelled.

"Ah'll be down in a minute!" Apple Bloom yelled back. Just as she promised, she soon trotted down the stairs. She was wearing a simple dress that covered her flank.

"Another dress, Apple Bloom?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah... I guess I have been on a dress kick." Apple Bloom said with a nervous laugh. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shrugged this off and the three fillies ran off the play in the fields. Applejack slowly shut the door and sighed.

"Are you going out, Applejack?" Granny Smith asked.

"Yeah, ah won't be long, Granny." Applejack said while put her hoof on the door to open it.

"Hold up, you should go talk to your brother first." She advised. Applejack sighed loudly.

"Fine." She said and turned back to the door and opened it. She hurried to the field and found her brother lifting baskets of apples into a cart.

"Back already?" He asked.

"Well, ah'm going to be a little while longer. Ah think." Applejack said. Big Mac gave his sister wondering eyes. "Little Miss Rarity has had another break down and ah'm gonna get to the bottom of it. You don't mind, do ya?" Applejack asked her brother.

"Nnnope." He said.

"Thanks, here a life saver." Applejack said and begun to walk to her friend's house.

From the door, she heard Rarity's sobs. Applejack didn't bother to knock. After all, it wasn't breaking and entering; it was her shop as well. Applejack found her way through her through the boutique and into Rarity's main house which was behind and above the boutique. Applejack stopped while she was climbing the stairs. Rarity's sobs were near deafening. She pulled her hat over her eyes and ears and groaned. Soon, she pushed it back up and continued up and found Rarity's room. She tapped on the door.

"Sweetie, I told you could go visit with your friends!" Rarity yelled.

"Get ahold of yerself, Rarity. May ah come in?" Applejack said.

"Of course not! I'm a mess!" Rarity cried. Applejack sighed.

"Well ah don't care. Ah'm coming in." Applejack warned and opened the door. Something got thrown at Applejack, but she was able to duck, and she pushed her hat on her head on her way down. "Was that really necessary?" Applejack asked angrily.

"I warned you!" Rarity screamed.

"Doesn't mean you can throw stuff at me." Applejack scolded while she walked to the bed.

"Sorry..." Rarity said.

"Can ya tell me what's wrong now?" Applejack asked. This brought a whole new, quieter round of tears. Applejack sat down on the bed. Rarity looked at her with sad eyes. Applejack took this as a no. She straightened her hat.

"No fear, no loss, no tears,

The time is almost here." Applejack sang softly to Rarity.

"Applejack, now is not the time..." She started.

"Our dreams will all come true, I promise you

'Cause I can see for miles and miles

In time we'll be dancin' on the streets all night." Applejack sang with growing intensity. Rarity propped herself up.

"Applejack? What are you talking about?" Rarity asked. Applejack ignored her.

"In time, yes, everythin' will be alrigh'." Applejack sang.

"Care to explain Applejack?" She asked again, but Applejack ignored her again, rather she stood from the bed.

"It'll take time but we're going far,

You and me, yes I know we are.

In time we'll be dancin' in the streets all night." Applejack sang. She set her hat down on the bed and picked up another one that Rarity had made that looked similar to her own, but a little more elegant.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah." She sang as she constructed a makeshift stage. Rarity looked at her friend with confusion. When she was done, she jumped up on to the stage.

"In time we'll be dancin' in the streets all night." Applejack sang while standing on her hind legs to make herself look bigger, but after she set her hooves back down.

"All night." Applejack drew out.

"What is going on?" Rarity asked. Much like the two previous times, Applejack ignored her friend. She calmed down with her singing.

"One heart, one soul, one mind

Your eyes will not be blind." Applejack sang with a soothing tone.

"We'll see this rain come down without this sound,

We can all, we can all beak free." Applejack said with another gradual growth in intensity.

"In time we'll be dancin' in the streets all night.

In time, yes, everythin' will be alrigh'.

It'll take time but we're goin' far,

You and me, yes I know we are.

In time we'll be dancin' in the streets all night." Apple Jack sang loudly and boldly. Rarity could only watch in dismay.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,

In time..." Applejack sang softly again. She straightened out her borrowed hat and got ready to sing again.

"In time we'll be dam in' in the streets all night.

In time, yes, everythin' will be alrigh'

It'll take time but we're goin' far,

You and me, yes I know we are.

In time we'll be dancin' in the streets all night.

All night, we'll be dancin'

We'll be dancin', we'll be dancin'

All night...

We'll be dancin' in the streets all night...

Dancin'

In time we'll be dancin'... All night.

We'll be dancin' in the streets all night." Applejack sang boldly but faded at the end. She deconstructed the stage and returned Rarity's hat and put her own back on.

"Feel in' better now, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"I guess." She said. She lifted her head. "Why did you come though?" She asked.

"Yer sister came over an' she told me about you. As yer friend, ah decided that you needed a friend." Applejack concluded.

"No pony could help me right now." Rarity sighed.

"Why?" Applejack asked and sat back down on the bed.

"Because... Because Elusive might die." Rarity whispered.

"Is there anythin' ah can do?" Applejack asked. Rarity shook her head.

"Actually, can you do two things for me?" Rarity asked. Applejack nodded.

"I need you to promise to help me if I need it." Rarity said.

"Of course ah will, when haven't I?" Applejack said.

"It's more complicated than that." Rarity said. "I also need you to model for my new dress that will be specially made for you." Rarity said.

"Ah actually have to get back to the farm, but ah promise to help you later. Big Mac needs my help." Applejack said.

"I understand. Thank you Applejack." Rarity said.

"It's no problem. You pretty yerself up and ah'll just be goin' now." Applejack said and turned to leave.

"Could you tell Sweetie to come home?" Rarity asked. Applejack gave a quickly nodded and returned home. In a hurry Rarity styled her mane and tail then reapplied her makeup. She cooked a fancy dinner for Sweetie and her to enjoy, and enjoy they did. Sweetie Belle was happy to see Rarity on a much better mood.

* * *

The songs that I used were I'll be in Your Heart by Phil Collins and In Time by Robbie Robb. They belong to their original owners.


	7. Act 7

Act 7 - Scene 1: Firecracker

Elusive stepped off of the train, holding his single bag of luggage in his magic. He wandered into the center of Canterlot. He wandered to the other side and checked into a small motel and put his bag into his room and wandered into his old shop. It had been turned into a restaurant. He looked inside of the window for a moment before he continued walking, a little disappointed what had been done to his old shop. Elusive continued down the street. He turned into an alley and used a key that was hidden very well to open the door and returned.

"You came quick." A voice said.

"What is it now?" Elusive hissed. "I am a very busy stallion."

"I can see that you brought the ruby." The voice said again. Elusive got angry. He stomped his hoof against the ground fairly hard.

"Damn it! Answer my question!" Elusive yelled loudly. "What do you need now, Midnight Dusk?" Elusive said a little quieter.

"Oh you should know full and well why you're here." The pony who was named Midnight Dusk responded.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Elusive demand loudly.

"Listen, you're not in charge here anymore. Need I remind you that you left Canterlot?" Midnight Dusk scolded.

"I still have the ruby." Elusive threatened.

"Fine, we have received word that Shade Crown had escaped from the prison farm." Midnight Dusk. Elusive swore under his breath.

"That means Canterlot will be under a second gang war." Elusive said.

"Wrong, it is." Midnight Dusk said and emerged from the shadows. Elusive finally got a good look at him. The black-blue mane and gray body, it wasn't right.

"Who the hell are you?" Elusive asked in a panic.

"Names aren't important." The pony said. "The only thing I need, Elusive, is that pendant you have." The stallion said and lifted the ruby up with his hoof. Elusive was able to get a better look at him now, he was a pegasus. Elusive was as a disadvantage. He stood on his back hooves

"Back away before I use the ruby." Elusive threatened. The pegasus reached for the ruby. Elusive swung his front hoof to hit the pegasus in the face. He got knocked down to the ground. Elusive had enough time to use his magic and light up the room. Before the pegasus could stand, Elusive was able to see that he had broken the skin of the pegasus and he was bleeding. The pegasus flapped his wings and he got himself above the ground.

"You have made one bad choice." The pegasus said and punched back. The pegasus punched Elusive again, and again. The pegasus was able to get one more punch in before Elusive was able to cast a shield spell and it forced the Pegasus away from him.

"Where is Midnight Dusk?" Elusive asked while he sided on to his hooves, and then to a bipedal position.

"Like I would tell you." The pegasus hissed and flew as fast as he could to Elusive. Elusive casted an energy ball the pegasus, sending him back. Elusive dug through his memory, he couldn't remember a lot of the spells that he could use to protect himself, and he was trained in magic while he was in the gang activity in Canterlot. The pegasus stood back up.

"You're stronger than I thought." Elusive commented. His right eye had swollen shut, and blood clouded the other, but he was still performing his duty at all costs.

"Same for you, my friend." The pegasus said. He slowly moved his hoof to pick up a large price of broken building. He got it close enough for him to lift it with his mouth, which he did so hastily. He threw it at Elusive, and it hit him, knocking to his back then hitting his head on the ground. He managed to focus whatever magic he had left on the ruby. The last this he remembered was the sound of a loud blast and the crumbling of a wall.

Elusive's eyes slowly opened. It revealed a familiar looking unicorn. It was the pony who he thought he was talking to.

"Midnight Dusk." Elusive whimpered.

"Did you use the ruby?" He asked. Elusive nodded.

"It was the only way." Elusive muttered. He was intact well, just a little shaken. He had "awoken" with his hooves on the ground rather than on the ground.

"Don't worry about it; the only pony you injured was that pegasus." Midnight Dusk assured Elusive.

"You're not injured, are you?" Elusive asked.

"No, a few cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine. You, on the other hoof, don't look to good." Midnight Dusk said. "You got a few cuts and a nice shiner there." Midnight Dusk added while he gently touched Elusive's Swollen eye. Elusive winced in pain, but he also sighed in annoyance.

"Listen, I can't get too injured. I have a fashion show coming up, I can disappoint Rarity." Elusive explained. Midnight Dusk chuckled at this.

"You have a mare already?" Midnight Dusk asked.

"Sort of, this mare gave me a home when I first arrived in Ponyville. She just happened to brine of Equestria's best designers." Elusive said. Midnight Dusk playfully shook his head.

"Enough joking around now, it's just the two of us and hundreds of them. The ruby isn't going to defend itself." Midnight Dusk pointed out. Elusive nodded.

"Let's get cleaned up first, Midnight." He suggested. His friend nodded his head. His darkish blue coat was a more dull color from all the dust. Midnight's flowing dark blue mane wasn't much better. Elusive and Midnight walked to the bathroom the building and washed their face and scrubbed their bodies. Elusive took extra care of his cuts so they wouldn't scar over, which they wouldn't either way.

"Have you found a place to stay while you are in Canterlot?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, the motel down the street." Elusive responded.

"Good thinking, let's head over there." Midnight offered. Elusive nodded and led Midnight back to the motel. They kept their head down and walked swiftly. They only time they slowed down was when Elusive walked past his old shop. As soon as they got into Elusive's room, they were able to relax.

"Tell me more about that mare back in Ponyville." Midnight suggested. Elusive smiled.

"Yeah." He sang.

"When I look into her eyes

It ain't no surprise

Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July

She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'

When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'

When it comes to love she ain't no slacker

My little darlin' is a Firecracker." Elusive sang as he carefully took the ruby pendant off. He set it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick

You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick

Son of a gun she's fun to handle

and she packs a punch like a roman candle

She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper

My little darlin' is a Firecracker." Elusive continued to Midnight.

"We might not oughta take a roll in the hay

Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days

We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke

But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke

We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right

She's a Firecracker

She's the light of my life." Elusive sang happily.

"She must be one special pony." Midnight concluded.

"She goes off with a great big bang

Boys I tell ya' it's a beautiful thing

When she takes off you better hang on tight

She's a blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night

When she makes love she's a heart attacker

My little darlin' is a Firecracker." Elusive responded to Midnight's conclusion.

"We might not oughta take a roll in the hay

Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days

We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke

But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke

We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right

She's a Firecracker

She's the light of my life." Elusive repeated the chorus.

"Yea, we gotta good thing going and it feels so right

She's a Firecracker

She's the light of my life." Elusive sang, he pulled out a scarf from his bag and wrapped it around his neck. It was one of Rarity's; he took it with him as a memento of her.

"Yea, we gotta good thing going and it feels so right

She's a Firecracker

She's the light of my life." Elusive repeated while performing a little dance.

"She's a Firecracker she's the light of my life." Elusive said. He had stopped dancing and looked at the scarf he had stupidly wrapped around his neck.

"Firecracker

Firecracker

Ooooooo

Firecracker (sssssss)

Firecracker

Bang

Firecracker

Firecracker." Elusive playfully finished the song.

"She sounds like a great mare." Midnight said.

"She's amazing." Elusive responded. Elusive used his magic to take the scarf off and lifted the pendant by the chain and wrapped it up in the scarf and placed them both into his saddle bag. Elusive moved into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's great that you're forming a life." Midnight said.

"Same. Could you get me some ice?" Elusive asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit." Midnight said and used his magic to open the door and shut it behind him. Elusive quickly wiped the newly emerged blood from his face and returned to his saddle bag; quickly switching out the ruby in another scarf. He knew that even somepony as smart and good as Midnight would hunger for the ruby's power. He had learned to overcome it, but Midnight had not been near it since Elusive left about a month or two ago. Elusive had just closed his saddle bag back up when Midnight returned to the room.

"Thanks Dusk." Elusive said and took the bag of ice with his magic and pushed it against his swollen eye.

"It should start healing tomorrow." Midnight said.

"I'm aware, it is just aching." Elusive said.

"So, of you don't mind me asking, who is this mare that you're doing the fashion show with?" Midnight asked.

"Rarity." Elusive answered and he claimed his bed.

"The Rarity? The element of generosity?" Midnight asked excitedly.

"Correct, she is a very great mare." Elusive said and lay down on his stomach. He rested the ice on his right hoof and laid his head down onto the ice. Midnight locked the door. Midnight took his spot on the floor near the window and the duo drifted off into sleep.

Act 7 - Scene 2: I can Walk on Water

"Elusive, prepare yourself." Midnight whispered to Elusive. They were hiding themselves in an alleyway. Elusive let the ruby pendant hang from his neck. It was his last resort, if something would happen to Midnight and Elusive was left without a way to defend himself, he would use the ruby.

"Stay back; wait until the end of the line." Elusive whispered back. They watched as a small parade of ponies walked past. They were looking for them, but they evaded them for the time being. They were near the edge of Canterlot, near the docks.

"They don't see us." Midnight reminded Elusive. He shushed Midnight quickly. The last of the ponies walked by them.

"One, two, three." Elusive said and blasted the Earth pony away; the surprise factor got him out of the way. Another soon followed when Midnight followed Elusive's steps. They emerged from the shadows right as the rest of the ponies turned back.

"There!" One of them shouted. Ponies of all kinds returned to Elusive and Midnight. Pegasi flew above their heads.

"There's no way out." Elusive said.

"Really now?" Midnight asked sarcastically. Elusive didn't have time to make any decisions to defend himself. A unicorn shot an energy ball at Elusive, but Midnight jumped in front of it and took the hit. Elusive looked at his friend for a moment, but only for a moment. A pegasus was flying straight at Elusive. Elusive knelt down and jumped up, performing a back flip and kicked the pegasus in the jaw, and he flew back into three other pegasi, rendering four useless. Elusive landed on his hooves, but he pushed with his front hooves and stood on his hind legs.

"Anypony else?" Elusive asked. Rather than an answer, the rest of the ponies began singing.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." They sang in unison. All of the ponies on the ground and the pegasi in the air. Elusive was finally able to get a count, six earth ponies, six unicorns, six pegasi in an air, and four knocked out on the ground. 22 ponies in all. Once they finished their part, Elusive took over. He held an intense look on his face.

"I will never be afraid again

I will keep on fighting till the end." Elusive sang. His words instigated the ponies to get back to work. One ran to Elusive, but he easily out smarter him.

"I can walk on water I can fly

I will keep on fighting till I die." Elusive swung around and threw the pony that ran at him at a pegasus.

"I will never be afraid again

I will keep on fighting till the end." He continued and carefully stepped over his friend to get near another one, this time a unicorn, he used his magic and blasted the unicorn again turned around back to his original position.

"I can walk on water I can fly

I will keep on fighting till I die." Elusive shot horn beams at another two, and a third to his right. Midnight looked at his friend.

"Go." He whispered as the remaining 17 ponies began their song again. Elusive ran through the alley way. It led to a larger street.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." They sang as they chased after Elusive. He dodged the energy beams that were being casted at him. He got to the street and turned, he saw the ponies coming at him quick, and more were coming from both sides.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." They all sang. While Elusive bolted past them and to the docks. He went on to one of the wooden docks and fought off a few more, throwing them off the edge, he was pushed to the back. Suddenly, he was taken off guard and was pushed off the edge. He fell.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." His killers sang.

"I will never be afraid again

I will keep on fighting till the end." He sang with his eyes closed, he accepted his fate.

"I can walk on water I can fly." He sang. A pegasus caught him when he sang "fly" and began to get back up to the docks.

"I will keep on fighting till I die." The pegasus got to the top and dropped Elusive. He used his magic on the ruby. He was able to stay in control.

"I will never be afraid again." Elusive sang and used his magic on the ruby. He was able to stay in control.

"I will keep on fighting till the end." Elusive continued and quickly took out ponies along with the pegasus who saved him.

"I can walk on water I can fly." Elusive proceeded with the song. He saw Midnight running in and taking out a few ponies along with him.

"I will keep on fighting till I die." Elusive sang and let his magic explode out, but the pegasus was protected from the blast somehow. A good amount was off the edge.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." The remaining sang out. Elusive, the pegasus, and Midnight began finishing them off.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." The last few sang with the last of their strength.

"La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la.

La lalalala lala la." Elusive, the pegasus, and Midnight Dusk took over and sang louder and bolder than them and Elusive took out the last unicorn. Elusive was able to get a good look at the pegasus.

"Gale? Is that you?" Elusive asked.

"That depends, are you Elusive?" She asked. Elusive's ruby powers wore off, revealing that it truly was him. "You know you're not supposed to fall off of Canterlot." Gale teased.

"Says the mare who was on her death bed when I left." Elusive responded.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but guards will be here any minute." Midnight said. Elusive nodded. The trio left, with the battle scene behind them.

* * *

The songs used in this Act were Firecracker by Josh Turner and I Can Walk on Water (I Can Fly) by Basshunter. They belong to their original owners. Also, a little fun fact, my favorite chapter I have ever written is in this act. Act 7 - Scene 2. I love it to death. I hope you did too, because i enjoyed writing it like crazy.


End file.
